Wishing for a Smile
by naiiviti
Summary: They don't really talk to each other during these meetings, but it was a comfortable kind of silence. They were simply at ease with each other's presence. Happy birthday, Hibari-san... /1827/


Hibari Kyoya found himself unable to concentrate lately. His thoughts occupied by the brunette herbivore every single day. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't take his mind off of the boy. The way his eyes light up whenever he was happy, or those pouty lips of his. Of course, he only noticed this whenever the said herbivore was with other people, whenever they were alone together, the only look that the boy herbivore seems to posses was of fear. It didn't bother him at all because it satisfied him to no end to see that expression of his, one that was especially reserved for him. What with his quivering lips and eyes that seem to tear up, it was priceless.

The disciplinary committee chairman shook his head at the thought. He was doing it again. Looking down from the window, he saw some herbivores ganging up on another herbivore. Bringing up his tonfas, he smiled; this might take his mind off the brunette.

Jumping from the 2nd story window, Hibari landed on the ground carefully, and before the herbivores had the time to react, he quickly struck them down. He scoffed at how weak they are and turned his attention on the remaining herbivore. He has to bite him to death as well since it was his fault for letting the other herbivores gather around him.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was. Backed up against the wall, his hair all tussled and messy, eyes tearing up and his lip quivering, his face red with embarrassment from being saved, and his top buttons torn from trying to fight off the other herbivores, Hibari found himself staring at the person who had been plaguing his thoughts.

He watched as Tsuna stared up at him, his eyes being slightly covered by his bangs and he smiled at him then, even with that bruised lip.

"Thank you Hibari-san."

Hibari didn't know why but he felt his face getting hotter and his heart started beating faster and he turned around, with his arms crossed across his chest, trying to avoid looking at the brunette herbivore that was supposed to be his boss.

"Hibari-san..?" he heard the other boy ask. He imagined him standing up and wobbling over to him, wanting to know if there was anything wrong with him.

Without turning around, Hibari snapped at him. "Come near me and I will bite you to death."

Not waiting for a response, Hibari strode off, wanting to finally figure out just why he was acting so strange in front of this pathetic herbivore.

He first went to look for the vice-chair and to tell him to take his place for the rounds that afternoon. When asked why, he had struck Kusakabe squarely on the jaw and told him not to question him. But when he placed his tonfas back inside his jacket, he begrudgingly told the vice-chairman that he was going to get a check-up.

Kusakabe was incredibly confused. Of course he was, if even Hibari didn't know what was going on, it was safe to assume that neither did the vice-chairman.

"Why do you think you'd need a check-up chairman?" he asked, wincing when he saw Hibari's steely glare. He didn't feel immediately feel pain so he opened his eyes to see the chairman, looking quite flustered.

"Chairman..?"

Hibari refused to look at him but he began telling his vice-chairman of his troubles. In his own words, how he had begun getting attacks; how his heart kept beating so fast, his face getting feverish, his hands getting clammy, how he always become so unfocused. As Hibari kept listing down his symptoms, Kusakabe had to admit that maybe even the dangerous Hibari Kyoya overworked and needed his rest, but his ears picked up something that changed his whole perspective of the situation.

"… and it always happen whenever I'm around that Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kusakabe blinked, "Come again?"

Hibari glared at him, "Do not make me repeat myself, Vice-Chairman."

Kusakabe continued to stare at him until a chuckle escaped his lips.

"What is so funny?"

Kusakabe stiffened as he felt Hibari's murderous aura. But the smile on his face refused to leave.

"Perhaps, going to the doctor is a bit extreme, chairman. I think I have an easier cure."

Hibari looked at him, one his eyebrows raised skeptically.

"I suggest that you spend more time with Sawada-san."

The Disciplinary Committee Chairman did not reply, instead, he left the room, leaving a smiling Kusakabe in his wake.

* * *

><p>Tsuna gingerly rubbed his aching face. He was glad that Hibari had managed to get to the bullies in time before he got any more injuries. With a sigh, he opened his bag and took out a small container of ointment. He smeared some of it on his face and on other parts of his aching body.<p>

Ever since he was young, Tsuna never forgot to bring some ointment and some bandages with him if something like this were to happen. He was glad he continued the practice since he doubted Shamal would be willing to treat him.

Once he was finished, he sighed and put the ointment back. A few seconds later, the sliding door was forcefully opened as Gokudera entered the classroom. Tsuna lit up. The bullying went down only because both Gokudera and Yamamoto intimidated a lot of people, but Yamamoto had practice and Bianchi had called to inform him that Gokudera had a stomachache. Tsuna already figured why.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed when he saw his boss sitting on his seat by the window. He hurried over to him but his happiness soon turned into anger when he saw the purplish bruise on Tsuna's face.

"Who did this to you, Juudaime! I'll dynamite their ass and send them to hell!" in his anger, he didn't realize that he had lit up a few of his dynamites already. Tsuna panicked and lunged at him. Gokudera was blushing and a few jumbled thoughts about his boss kept him immobilized as Tsuna grabbed the dynamites and threw it out the window. Luckily, it didn't hit anything or he might have to face Hibari-san.

_Hibari-san…_

Tsuna tuned out Gokudera's ramblings as he got back on his chair, assuring Gokudera that he was fine. He wondered whether or not Hibari was. He noticed that his Cloud Guardian had been acting really odd lately and he hoped that he wasn't sick. Even carnivores like Hibari-san can get sick too, right?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a chair topple to the ground and he looked to his right to find it was Gokudera who had done it. His friend was standing, looking extremely irritated as he pointed a finger to a person in the doorway.

Tsuna was surprised to see that it was Hibari-san.

"You!" Gokudera exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hibari didn't answer. Instead, he scanned the room and made eye-contact with Tsuna. The brunette felt his breath hitch. Hibari's eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. They were staring at each other so intently that neither of them had noticed that Hibari had moved from the doorway to stand right in front of Tsuna's desk.

"Hi-hibari-san..?" he asked. A quiet _hiee! _Escaped his lips when Hibari had grabbed hold of his wrist and proceeded to drag him outside. He saw Gokudera was about to take out some of his dynamites and he shook his head wildly.

"Don't worry Gokudera-kun!" he yelled at his silver-haired friend, "I'll be fine!" He gave his self-proclaimed right-hand man a smile and he was relieved to find Gokudera putting back his dynamites.

"If Juudaime says so…" he muttered, but he continued to glare at the skylark, said skylark not even giving him a second glance.

They stepped out into the room and came face to face with his teacher. Tsuna smiled at him weakly but the professor only had his frightened, beady eyes trained on Hibari.

"I will be excusing this student." Hibari told the balding man, hauling Tsuna up for the other to see. The teacher didn't even need to look at him, he just nodded frantically and went inside the room and shut the door. Tsuna was surprised to hear numerous locks being placed as he was dragged away.

Tsuna kept quiet, he didn't know what to expect. He glanced at Hibari and saw the same cool face that he had on everyday, but there was something in his eyes that told Tsuna that something was bothering the older boy.

They soon reached the reception room and Hibari dragged him inside as well. He then told Tsuna to sit on the couch and when he did, Hibari went over to sit across from him.

The minutes ticked by and Tsuna was beginning to become uncomfortable. The way Hibari was staring at him was simply unnerving. He couldn't sit still even for more than a few seconds.

Hibari on the other hand found it to be quite relaxing. At first, he found his usual symptoms, but he decided to trust his vice-chairman and spent some time with the herbivore, as time passed, he became more and more relaxed by merely feeling the herbivore's presence in the room.

A soft smile graced Hibari's face as he continued to watch the herbivore fidget. Both of them didn't really realize just how much time has passed until they heard the final bell, signaling everyone that school was finally over.

He didn't really want to, but he had to let the herbivore get back home. With a sigh, he stood up and walked over to the brunette. He placed his hand on the other's head and with a soft smile he said, "You will come here every lunch break and sit with me. Understood?"

Tsuna looked up at him and noticed that soft look Hibari had. He didn't really understand what was happening but he nodded nonetheless.

Hibari let go and Tsuna scurried over to the door.

Hibari watched him and was surprised when the smaller boy turned back to face him with a smile.

"Thank you for today, Hibari-san." He said before hurrying off.

Hibari felt his cheeks heat up and he fell back on the couch. This kind of medication might take a while.

* * *

><p>This had been going on for a few days already and even Tsuna was starting to enjoy those quiet moments with Hibari. He didn't know why but he felt at ease and safe with the older boy.<p>

They don't really talk to each other during these meetings, but it was a comfortable kind of silence. They were simply at ease with each other's presence.

Staring up at the ceiling, Tsuna wondered if he could do something nice for Hibari.

"Go get him a cake."

Tsuan let out a shriek and he fell off his bed, hitting his head on the headboard.

"Ow ow ow ow…" he muttered as he rubbed on it gently, trying to figure out whether or not a bump was forming. With tears clinging on his lashes he turned to glare at the person who just loved catching him off guard.

"Reborn! Don't do that!"

Rebron looked away, his fedora hiding his eyes but his smirk was visible to the brunette. "A good mafia boss has to learn to be aware of his surroundings at all time." He said.

"I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna exclaimed. He then blinked when he finally processed what Reborn said earlier, "Wait, what do you mean a cake?"

Reborn hopped over to the bed and made himself comfortable.

"Hibari's birthday is two days from now. He might want to celebrate it."

Tsuna's eyes sparked and he lunged forward in order to hug Reborn but the arcobaleno had jumped before Tsuna could even lay a finger on him.

"Sanks Weborn…" Tsuna muttered, his voice muffled since his face was pushed against the mattress.

Reborn chuckled as he left the room, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Hibari was surprised that on his birthday, that he was sure nobody knew about, Tsunayoshi Sawada was sitting on the couch, a big smile on his face and a cake in the middle of the table.<p>

He raised an eyebrow as he approached the boy.

"What is this?" he asked.

Tsuna stood up and smiled brightly at him.

"I just wanted ot greet you a happy birthday Hibari-san." He said. He bent down and took out a match, lighting the candle on top of the cake. He brought it up and held it up for him.

"How about you make a wish Hibari-san?"

Hibari wondered where the herbivore got the nerve to actually do this. From what he knows of the other, he would be to shy to even do something this bold. But the smile on his lips and that twinkle in his eye made Hibari just shrug it off and enjoy the moment.

He bent down and blew out the candle, with only Tsunayoshi's smiling face in his mind.

As soon as Tsuna put the cake back down on the table, he was surprised to have Hibari grab hold of his wrist. He was even more surprised when he felt Hibari's arms circle around him and his head pushed to his chest.

"Thank you." Hibari whispered as he buried his face in those soft sienna locks.

Tsuna smiled and let himself relax, letting his head rest on Hibari's chest. He felt the prefect tighten his grip on him and he could only smile as he hugged him back.

"Happy Birthday, Hibari-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not sure whether or not I'm late on posting this or not but I just wanted to give Hibari-san a present! I hope you like your Tuna fish! And I hope you guys liked this as well. Please review! And thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
